


Tea Loving Tooru

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BFFs OiSuga, Gamer Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Makeup Artist Oikawa Tooru, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: He knew that not every guy would be the same and he hoped that if they ever set him up with someone again, he might be Mr. Right, but until the day he was engaged, or hell, even made it to his one year anniversary, he didn’t know if Mr. Right was even real.It was for Koushi. And Keiji. And Takahiro. And and and. They had all found their Prince Charming and he was beyond happy for them, but he wanted one of his own. Someone he could depend on. Someone who could depend on him.But… maybe this is somewhere he could start.





	Tea Loving Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. IT IS FINALLY BEGINNING. 
> 
> So!! For a while, I have been thinking of this idea and...? I finally figured it out the way I wanted...? So...? Here it fucking is...? aHHHH. I AM SO EXCITED. AHHHHH.
> 
> This is actually a birthday gift to myself, because I am another year older since Sunday, sooo. I decided to indulge myself and write this AU. This has been in the making for a while, since i changed my username months back, because I just wanted to do something new. I know it's different compared to my normal A/B/O fill, but. That dynamic didn't fit with the mood of the story, so this is what we have!! I hope you all like it!!

“And then you wanna take your beauty blender and just start to blend the product evenly…” He looked in his hand mirror. “Yep. That’s definitely my shade. Guys. They like… actually have this full coverage foundation in my shade and…? I’m living?”

As he began to blend in his foundation up to his temples, he stared into the camera slightly and smiled slightly, loving how truly flawless this foundation made him look. 

“And now, we’re going to go in with some Tart Shape Tape and then we can conceal and hide all of our dirty little secrets.” Koushi smirked, winking at the screen and pinching Tooru with his tweezers. “Oh, wait, Tooru doesn’t have any of those.”

“Um. It’s not my fault that Dai-chan is a dirty beast that always forgets to shower.”

“Oh, shit, did I tell you? I think Daichi found your soulmate!” 

Tooru raised an eyebrow at this, cracking a smile when he saw the comments burst with questions on the livestream. 

“Oh? Please, tell me.”

“Well, y’know, Daichi was doing a collab and…? He comes home and is like: ‘What’s Tooru’s type again…?’ So at first I was like…? What the fuck. Are you gonna leave me for Tooru-”

“Oh my God, no, he’d never leave you, shut up.”

“Thanks, bitch, I know. Now shh, I wasn’t done.”

“Oh, so sorry.” He rolled his eyes dramatically, feigning innocence when the man next to him glared. “Don’t do that, your makeup will crease.”

“Mm. Anyways! So Daichi asked me that and, well, he’s pretty much your type, but you hate his hair?” Tooru nodded, thinking back to the nice complexion and tanned skin. Excellent. “Ok, so this guy that he collabed with apparently is your type! They look kinda similar, but different hair! He showed me a pic and everything!”

“Mm, what’s the catch though?”

“Well. He says he is straight, but nope. Listen, honey, no straight boy wears pants that fucking tight, ok? Seriously, Daichi said they were tight and-”

“Can you just tell me? Because. Well, I’m not getting any younger over here.”

“You’re literally 21, shut the fuck up.” He rolled his eyes, almost breaking face when he heard Keiji snicker on the other side of Tooru. “Anyways, before you so rudely interrupted me! I was gonna tell you who it is, because it seems like you are his type too!”

“Didn’t you just tell me he was straight…?” 

“Well. Yeah, but like. You’re his type. But with a dick.”

Tooru gave him a look. Well actually, it was THE look. They’d tried this before, either Koushi’s fiance or Keiji’s boyfriend would always try and set him up with someone who was ‘his type’. Now. Ok. They got ‘his type’ down physically. Just… not when it comes to the personality and emotional standards. 

The first guy had been really sweet. At first. Then he took Tooru back to his apartment and tried to force his hand down Tooru’s pants, then kicked him out with a look of anger and disgust when he realized the cocoa haired beauty wasn’t having it. This one was off of Keiji’s list.

The second had been a dick throughout the whole thing, making comments like: “You wear so much makeup, you look kind of like a prostitute.” Followed by making obscene gestures. This was also of Keiji’s.

The third, which had been the last, had seemed amazing. In fact, he and Tooru dated for five months before the true colours turned out. He’d just come home from a photo shoot for his blog when he heard it. The sound of his boyfriend fucking a chick in HIS bed. Yeahhhh. Not the best thing to end a relationship, other than taking out your rage on the clothes in the living room, cutting them up and putting them in the garbage disposal. That was Koushi’s, a year ago.

He knew that not every guy would be the same and he hoped that if they ever set him up with someone again, he might be Mr. Right, but until the day he was engaged, or hell, even made it to his one year anniversary, he didn’t know if Mr. Right was even real.

It was for Koushi. And Keiji. And Takahiro. And and and. They had all found their Prince Charming and he was beyond happy for them, but he wanted one of his own. Someone he could depend on. Someone who could depend on him.

But… maybe this is somewhere he could start.

 

And so… a week later and an inbox full of comments and emails from fans, begging for it, he typed out an email.

 

TeaLovingTooruuu720@jmail.com: Hello~ I don’t know if you know who I am, or if you will even notice this in your surely full mail, but if you do, I think that maybe we could collab…? Our channels are very different, but I think we could make it work just as much as everyone wants~! 

Sincerely yours,

Oikawa Tooru <3

 

Now. Tooru doesn’t expect to get mail back. Let alone within the day. But, twenty minutes later, he has a new email in his box.

 

BugMeGently610@jmail.com: Lol, sure. My subs keep mentioning you. I think it’d be funny. 

 

What the fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, for any Beauty Guru Stans out there, Oiks is basically Manny MUA and Suga is pretty much his fucking Jeffree Star, you can say otherwise, but I will never stop. *Whispers: Akaashi is Laura Lee. Only gets that fucking hyper when around those two tho. When fans meet him irl, they are fucking shocked, how you doin'? My boy super shy.*


End file.
